


His Light's Return

by Nebula5030



Series: Merwaine Oneshots [15]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Abduction, Canon Era, Established Relationship, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rescue Missions, Reunions, Yule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nebula5030/pseuds/Nebula5030
Summary: By all accounts, the bandit attack shouldn’t have happened.But it had.The fight had been short, but not without losses.Their supplies had been stolen, Percival was bleeding, Merlin’s wrist was sprained –– and Gwaine was gone.





	His Light's Return

**Author's Note:**

> Another bonus ficlet for [Pendragons Company Winter in Camelot Rarepair Ficlet and Art fest](https://pendragonsandco-winterholidays.tumblr.com/) because, as I said, I wrote more than the eight we can submit lmao
> 
> _Canon Era: Character A has been captured by bandits. They get rescued and reunited with B on Yule._

Yule had always been a happy occasion in Camelot for as long as anyone could remember. It was a night to spend with family, to celebrate with those you loved for the return of the light after the growing darkness.

But this year, Merlin couldn’t help but feel somber, and couldn’t help but feel as if the light would never return.

Arthur, Merlin, and the knights had been out on a patrol. It was a simple route: only one night away from the citadel and didn’t even travel through the more dangerous parts of the forest.

By all accounts, the bandit attack shouldn’t have happened.

But it had.

The fight had been short, but not without losses.

Their supplies had been stolen, Percival was bleeding, Merlin’s wrist was sprained –

– and Gwaine was gone. Just – gone. No body, no trace.

Nothing.

That had been four days ago, now.

Now Arthur and his closest knights were out searching for Gwaine –

– and Merlin had been left behind, forced to stay on account of his wrist.

Merlin was sitting on the freezing steps leading into the citadel, resting his head on his crossed arms, staring at the gate, and hoping for any signs of a returning patrol.

He felt something wrap around his shoulders, and turned to find Gwen, her lips pressed into a line. “They’ll find him, Merlin,” she said, giving his shoulder a squeeze through the cloak she’d just draped him in.

Merlin let out a sigh and turned back forward. “I hope so.”

Gwen said nothing, only taking a seat next to him and rubbing her hand along Merlin’s back.

They stayed there for a while, neither speaking, and just watching the archway for any sign of their loves’ returns.

It was just when Merlin was considering heading back in – if only to get out of the cold – that he heard the sound of horses. He lifted his head.

And he scrambled to a stand, his heart beginning to race.

Knights entered the courtyard: Arthur at the lead, Leon next to him, and behind them –

Merlin’s heart leapt and he ran down the stairs. _“Gwaine!”_

 _“Merlin!”_ Gwaine cried, his eyes wide. He slid off his horse faster than Merlin had ever seen, landing in the slush-covered courtyard and immediately running towards Merlin.

They met partway, Merlin embracing Gwaine tightly and Gwaine holding him as well, pressing kisses to Merlin’s face.

Merlin let out a relieved sob before squeezing Gwaine tighter, the fear and uncertainty he’d been carrying for the last four days finally falling from his shoulders at having Gwaine back – _safe –_ in his arms.

Merlin moved back then to look Gwaine over. His stomach churned as he saw the scrapes and bruises, the tattered and filthy clothes.

The worst thing Merlin saw, however, were the rope burns around Gwaine’s wrists.

He looked up and met Gwaine’s eyes, his own brimming. “What happened?”

Arthur was the one who answered. “Mercenaries from Essetir,” he said, coming forward to Merlin. “They were hired by a lord to capture one of my knights – for information. They were almost to the border before we found them.”

Merlin’s stomach twisted, before he looked to Gwaine again.

“You’re injured,” he murmured, hand hovering over the large bruise covering half of Gwaine’s face.

Gwaine smirked wryly. “Apparently there are some out there who don’t appreciate my quick wit.”

Merlin’s eyes widened for just moment before they softened and he moved forward to hold Gwaine again, and Gwaine moving to press his face to the junction of Merlin’s neck as he wrapped his arms tight around Merlin's waist.

They both heard the sounds of the rest of the patrol dismounting, heard Gwen and Arthur reunite, but neither of them moved, only wanting to hold the other after days of being unable to and fearing they never would again.

Several hours later found them in much the same situation. They were in Gwaine’s room, pressed close to each other as they laid on Gwaine’s bed. They were in a comfortable silence, Gwaine only wanting to rest after what had happened, Merlin joining him, and the two of them listening to the sounds of the Yuletide festivities outside.

 _“You sure you don’t want to join them?”_ Gwaine had asked earlier, feeling guilty for being the cause of Merlin missing out.

But Merlin had only smiled. _“I’m sure.”_

Besides, Merlin felt he didn’t need to.

His light had already returned, after all.


End file.
